Las flamas del desierto
by Eternity Princess Of Games
Summary: El grupo Yu-Gi-Oh decide ir a un viaje en Egipto pero no sabían que les esperaría una gran aventura!Un poco de YamiTea
1. La nueva noticia

WAFFLES VOLADORES!!^_^.jajaj ¿ya tengo su atención?Actualmente me gustan las historias no solo cómicas,sino de aventura,acción,romance,blahblahblahblahyadda. El caso es que va a ser una historia de un poco de romance entre Yami/Téa y Joey/Mai que son los más comunes en Yu-Gi-Oh,y no me manden quejas de que no les gustan las parejas...HOLA?ES MI FANFICTION!! ( *********************************************************************  
  
,.·~*~·.,Flamas del desierto,.·~*~·.,  
  
*~.Una nueva noticia.~*  
  
"¡¡Noo!! ¡No otra vez!"gritó un joven rubio. "Jajaja,lo siento Joey,pero es difícil imponerse al rey de los juegos"Dijo el joven de cabello tricolor y ojos violetas.  
  
El grupo de amigos se había reunido en la casa de Yugi como un simple entretenimiento.Mientras Yugi y Joey tenía un duelo de mounstros,Tristan observaba a los dos chicos y Téa contemplaba la noche de estrella que guiñaban y reían(¬_¬ es una metáfora). *¿Qué estará pensando Yami en estos momentos?...siempre es tan misterioso y serio...no se sabe lo que está pensando...*Pensó Téa.  
  
Era obvio que los dos eran buenos en el juego,pero Yugi era el rey y con la ayuda del faraón en su rompecabezas del milenio,las oportunidades para Joey no era muy favorables.  
  
"Y con esta jugada,se te acaban los puntos de vida Joey"Dijo entre pequeñas risas Yugi. "Eh....¿que?...¡¡NOO!!"exclamó Joey sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. "Bueno,que pierda Joey no es nada nuevo"Dijo Tristan con una sonrisa. "¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?!Exclamó nuevamente Joey. "Mmm..no sé"  
  
"Aquí vienen otra vez...."Susurró Téa en un suspiro que solo ella pudo escuchar.  
  
"¡¿Quieres pelea verdad?!" "Vamos chicos,no es para tanto"Dijo Yugi aunque siempre permanece sereno.Pero nada podía separar a los dos de todas formas. /Y ahora que hago,Yami/  
  
//No te preocupes Yugi,es normal para ellos y dudo que se vallan a hacer daño de verdad// /Si tu lo dices.../ //Además,no ha de tardar que Téa entre en acción//  
  
Y como si las palabras de Yami hubieran sido una orden,Téa se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se dirigió hacia Tristan y Joey.  
  
"¡Muy bien ustedes dos,ya basta!"Dijo Téa arrastrándolos de las orejas y dando zancadas. "¡¡Él empezó!!Gritaron los dos apuntándose uno al otro.  
  
"¡Fuiste tú!" "No,tú!" "¡¡Tú!!" "¡Que no pueden call-!"Pero antes de que Téa pudiera terminar,la puerta se abrió y el abuelo de Yugi entró al vestíbulo en donde ellos estaban.  
  
"¡Buenas noticias Yugi,he decidido irnos de vacacio!-¡Pero que paso aquí!El abuelo se sorprendió ante la escena de 2 chicos peleandose y una chica tratando de detenerlos.  
  
"^_^Eh...no es nada ,abuelo..."Dijo Yugi entrecortadamente."¿Qué me decias?" "¿Qué te parecen unas vacaciones tu y tus amigos?"Preguntó el abuelo ya sabiendo la respuesta. "¡¡Genial abuelito!!"Dijo Yugi mientras el abuelo asentía con la cabeza en sentimiento de aprobación. "¿Y...a... dónde?"Preguntó Tristan arreglándoselas para hablar mientras Joey le aplicaba una llave.  
  
"Mmm...eso es decisión de ustedes"Dijo el abuelo acercándose a la cocina y perdiéndose de vista.  
  
"Suena interesante Yugi"Joey y Tristan ya se había dejado de pelear por el interés en el tema del viaje. "Si,pero a donde iremos?"Preguntó Téa mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de donde estaban. "Mmm..."Pensó Yugi,*Tal vez sería mejor que le preguntara a Yami*  
  
/Yami,¿escuchaste lo que dijo mi abuelo?/ //Si Yugi// /¿Cuál te gustaría a ti?/ //.....Egipto//  
  
"Oigan amigos,¿Qué les parece Egipto?" "¡¡Siiiiii,buena idea Yugi!!"Gritó Joey dando un salto de donde estaba. "Actualmente fue idea de Yami"Dijo Yugi mirando hacia el techo.  
  
"Pues entonces,Egipto,¡¡Aquí vamos!!  
  
MIREN,lo traté de hacer lo + parecido a las expresiones de los personajes,pero no tanto porque serian puras cursilerias,asi que NI MODO.jajajajja^_^ 


	2. Un viaje cansado

Uh...bueno..aquí esta el otro capítulo de Las flamas del desierto,espero que les guste!! NO FLAMES!!! ......Los waffles vuelan??Õ_õ? Seria genial,comida voladora! Uh...que pasa??..no me puedo mover....oh rayos!! Se me durmieron las piernas!!! Mmm...aver....cosas positivas... 1) mi hermana tiene la oportunidad de pegarme....oh no,esa es del otro lado. YA C!! Si pongo un despertador ..mis piernas se despertaran!!!!bravo!!....excepto porque el despertador esta en el cuarto de mi hermana....problemas.......mm.nahhh asi me quedo. JA NE!!  
  
.,·~*~·.,Un viaje cansado.,·~*~·.,  
  
"¡Date prisa o llegaremos tarde,Yugi!"Dijo entre jadeos una Téa apresurada hacia la entrada...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Mmm...al parecer les tocó el haciendo uno al lado del otro"El abuelo estaba viendo los boletos del viaje cuando se percató de esto y se le ocurrió una idea."Bueno,como Joey,Tristan y yo estamos cerca,nos iremos juntos al aeropuerto"  
  
"Pero eso solo nos deja a Téa y yo"Uno confuso Yugi respondió. "Exactamente"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"¡Eso trato,eso trato!"Para Yugi no era fácil pasar libremente ya que se necesitaba:  
  
a)Velocidad razón :1-Yugi 0 b)Cargar sus maletas : razón 2-Yugi 0 c)Empujar a todo el mundo para que abran paso razón :3-Yugi 0.  
  
Entonces a Yugi se le ocurrió una idea*que tonto,¿como no lo pensé antes?*.  
  
/Mmm Yami,necesito una mano aquí/. //¿Una mano ,aibou?//. /No,no Yami.Es un decir,necesito ayuda/.Yugi ya se estaba desesperando. //Deacuerdo,deacuerdo ,haré lo que pueda luz// /Gracias Yami ^_^/  
  
En un parpadeo y un flash de luz ,Yami apareció en el lugar de Yugi. //¿Dónde esta Téa, Yugi?//. /¿Ese es tu trabajo ,no?/- //¡YUGI!-// Pero antes de que pudiera terminar ,una chica castaña de ojos azules apareció frente a él.Yami estaba tan ocupado discutiendo con Yugi que no se dio cuenta que Téa se había venido a parar justo enfrente de él(Bravo Yami...¬_¬).Yami pudo sentir que el calor se le venía a la cabeza y a sus mejillas de la embarazosa situación.  
  
"Eh.....Tea..estas aquí"Dijo Yami todavía con el sonrojo en su cara. "No te culpo,estabas muy ocupado"Dijo Téa dando un bostezo una rueda con sus ojos azules como el cielo.Ella estaba totalmente cansada porque eran las 5:00 am(Todos los vuelos son tempranos!!)y no había dormido nada de la emoción.  
  
Yami rápidamente trató de buscar una excusa pero antes de que pudiera responder fue cortado por la señorita que avisa los vuelos de los pasajeros."Vuelo 37 directo a Egipto ,cuarto piso,a las 5:30,gracias".  
  
Hubo una leve pausa entre los dos entonces...".......¡TREINA MINUTOS!"dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Por primera vez en la vida del faraón se sintió desesperado.Téa por el otro lado estaba totalmente concentrada en dónde encontrar el avión.*¡Porque demonios no ponen signos o algo asi!*Estaba subiendo las escaleras al mismo tiempo que se quejaba de la asistencia en el aeropuerto. Pero como dos cabezas eran mejor que una,antes de que pudieran decir archirequeterecontradificilísimodencontrar ellos ya estaba ahí.  
  
Para su suerte ellos se habían encontrado con los demás listos para entrar al avión,y después de la verificación de boletos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares tal como dijo el señor Moto.Como era de esperarse todo el grupo estaba totalmente cansado que nisiquiera Joey y Tristan tenía fuerzas para pelearse.El abuelo estaba muy entretenido leyendo revista que tenia el asiento en la parte de adelante y viendo una película.Téa como no tenía interés en las revistas ni en las películas decidió hacer lo mismo que sus compañeros sin darse cuenta de que cayó en el hombro derecho de Yami ,(que estaba viendo el paisaje que pasaba en la pequeña ventana que tenía alado), que no se dio cuenta.  
  
*¿Cuánto más estaremos aquí?¿Llegaremos temprano?...yo solo quiero ver mi antiguo hogar una vez más....un momento..¡casi me olvido de Yugi!*  
  
//"¡Yugi,yugi!"// /Se oyó un pequeño bostezo..."¿Que pasa Yami?"/. //"Es solo que me había olvidado de ti,¿quieres salir?"//. /"Si claro"/ //"Oh...solo esperame un poco"//Al terminar de decir esto,Yami se salió de la conversación y miro a su alrededor donde encontró su amiga dormida en su hombro y se contactó otra vez con Yugi. //"Solo ten cuidado en no despertar a Téa,estaba muy cansada"//. /"Deacuerdo"/ Y en un parpadeo Yugi estaba en el lugar de Yami .Al ver que todos sus amigos estaban descansando,él decidió unírseles también(U.Utengo sueño...).Esperando que para cuando ya despertara,se encontraba en el hogar de su antepasado...  
  
........................................................  
  
"Yugi...¡Yugi!.." Yugi podía sentir como algo lo estaba jalando de la chaqueta....no se detenía. "¡Yugi,ya llegamos!" Los ojos violetas de Yugi se abrieron como de rayo.Desconcertado y mirando alrededor encontró a Téa de pie junto a su asiento con su backpack puestra. "¿Eh...qué?"Preguntó un aún confuso Yugi que hizo a Téa sacar una risistas. "Ya llegamos" "¿En serio?¿Dónde?¿Cuándo?..¿Ya?" La única respuesta que obtuvo fue que Téa asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmamiento. La cara de Yugi se iluminó de gusto al solo ver esta señal"Whooo-hooo,¡a Yami le encantará escuchar eso!"Yugi se concentró en llamar al faraón que no se dio cuenta de las manchas rosadas en la cara de Téa que aparecieron por arte de magia al solo pronunciar su nombre.  
  
/Yami!...Ohh Yami?/ //Dime aibou//. /Sorpresa,sorpresa,yo se que te interesa/. //...?//. /¡Llegamos a Egipto!/. //Bien,ya me estaba empezando a desesperar//. /¿Quieres ser tu el primero en verla?/. //Gracias Yugi//.  
  
Y por tercera vez en el día se intercambiaron lugares.Esto le causó a Téa casi un ataque al corazón porque lo hicieron sin previo aviso que hicieron que se cayera al suelo.  
  
"¡Que no pueden avisar!"Dijo aún en el piso su amiga enojada. "Lo siento Tea"Mientras decía esto,le extendía su mano de apoyo para que se pusiera de nuevo en pie. "Uh..bien...salgamos,los demás nos estan esperando afuera"Dijo Téa calmada como antes.Las respuestas de Yami se limitaba de pocas palabras asi que asintió con la cabeza una vez más.  
  
Los dos se dirigían a la salida y aunque no se notara,Yami estaba muy emocionado por dentro.  
  
3 metros.... 2 metros..... 1 metro..... ¡ Salida!  
  
La luz de afuera cegó a Yami por un momento en lo que se tardaban sus ojos en ajustarse y enfocarse a las circunstancias de la luz.Se fue aclarando...  
  
Arena..dunas.casas.oasis. Yami se quedó ahí viendo perplejo el escenario mientras que Téa actuaba como si tratara de despertar a un zombi. "Eh....yami...¿esta algo mal?¿Estas bien?"Al escuchar esto Yami entro en razón y se encontro ojos azules llenos de preocupación."No,no...todo esta bien....muy bien"Y esas palabras fueron la pura verdad,en el fondo Yami sentía un profundo alivio y alegría al estar en ese lugar. Después de eso,Yami y Téa bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse con sus amigos y el abuelo de Yugi.  
  
"¿Qué estaban haciendo allá arriba?"Dijo tristan. "Er..um...nada"Téa nisiquiera estaba poniendo atención a que estaba diciendo,ella estaba asombrada mirando el paisaje.De hecho,todo estaba tan tranquilo ,pero ese tipo de cosas no dura para siempre y desafortunadamente fue interrumpido por un grito de Joey.  
  
"¿QUÉ?¿USTEDES?¿AQUÍ? ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!" Todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba para encontrarse frente a frente con ......  
  
FIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUU!! Ese fue el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora,pero aun asi no le pense tanto como ¿Cuándo sabes que has visto demasiado Yu-Gi-Oh!? REVIEWS!! 


	3. Un reencuentro inesperado

¡Tuve que continuar porque si no,Sakura Himura me iba a matar!AHHHH*da vueltas desesperadamente en círculos hasta que choca con un poste*¡Quién puso este poste aquí!....Uh..bueno...si me matan no voy a poder escribir^_^Muajajajja*toz*jajaja*toz*toz*  
  
,.·~*~·.,.Un reencuentro inesperado,.·~*~·.,.  
  
"¡¿MAI?!"Gritó Joey "¡BAKURA!?"Gritó Tristan "¡¿QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO AQUÍ?!"Preguntaron en gritos los dos que cualquiera hubiera pensado que se escuchó en todo Egipto.Joey y Tristan estaban boquiabiertos, Téa solo tenía los ojos bien abiertos ,pero Yami no tenía ni un signo de emoción o exclamación,solo conservaba su mirada serena como siempre.  
  
"Lo mismo les íbamos a preguntar a ustedes"Dijo Bakura en una voz suave y gentil,pero prosiguió"Pero creo que eso lo sabe el abuelo de Yugi" Y como un rayo toda una avalancha de las miradas interrogativas se posaron en el abuelo ,pero este simplemente sonrió como si se tratara de una situación graciosa.  
  
"Pues verán,originalmente yo obtuve 7 boletos para Egipto con la intención de invitar a Bakura y Mai,pero ellos tenían compromisos,tanto Mai como en negocios como Bakura en deberes de la escuela,asi que decidí que ellos vinieran primero antes de las situaciones y que también nos ayudaran con el hospedaje"  
  
"Vaaaaya"Dijo Joey atontado aunque casi todo el tiempo se la pasaba dando un reojo a Mai.Téa lo notó y mentalmente dijo *Aquí vienen otra vez con sus peleas*.  
  
"Pues bien,empezemos por decirles donde está el hotel que escogimos" Dijo Mai mientras Bakura le daba un codazo a este Tristan para llamar su atención"El que ella escogió, ya sabes como es ella"Dijo en pequeños susurros para asegurarse de que Mai no lo escuchara. Mientras había conversación con Mai,Bakura,Tristan y Joey ,el abuelo y Tea estaba revisando el mapa;Yami solo miraba el pueblo de El Cairo rincón a rincón de lo que podía ver debido a la gran multitud que estaba en el mercado,cuando algo llamó su atención de repente.Era una figura oscura encapuchada,no estaba en la multitud pero estaba en los corredores cerca de ella.No se podía ver su rostro porque la oscuridad la tapaba pero Yami sintió que tenía una mirada penetrante que le mando un escalofrío por la espina.Yami parpadeó para verlo mas claramente pero cuando abrió los ojos...ya no estaba.  
  
*No sé si quiero saber quien era...*Pensó mientras se acercaba más a sus amigos con una caminata más rápida que la anterior.  
  
*~~~En el hotel~~~*  
  
"Bien, dividiéremos las habitaciones"Dijo el abuelo.Ya todos estaban en el hotel y en el 3 piso,donde se encontraban todas las habitaciones.Yami ya se había intercambiado con Yugi en el transcurso de venida al hotel."Mai y Tea,Tristan Bakura ,Yugi y Joey;Y yo en mi habitación"Todos miraron a sus compañeros satisfechos y el abuelo agregó"Ya pueden ira a pasear,pero tengan cuidado"Después de que el abuelo dijo todos los típicos cuidados para niños chiquitos,todos se encaminaron a el centro de El Cairo a entretenerse un momento...  
  
"¡Vamos a comer!"Gritó Joey con entusiasmo,mientras todos hacían ruidos de reprobación."¿Qué?¿Dije algo malo?"  
  
"No Joey"Dijo Yugi que estaba a su lado izquierdo mientras caminaban dando una media sonrisa"Es solo que acabas de comer hace treinta minutos"  
  
"Lo único que sabes hacer es dar un duelo y comer"Dijo Mai en su siempre serena voz,pero al mismo tiempo con un tono de fastidio.  
  
"¡¡Oye!!" "Sólo digo la verdad" "Mentirosa" "No lo soy" "Si lo eres" "¡Que no!" "¡Que si!" "NO" "SI" "¡Ya basta!"Los dos voltearon para encontrarse a una Téa a punto de explotar,muy furiosa."¡ Que no pueden dejar de pelear por un segundo!" Al decir estas palabras Joey y Mai se miraron y después apartaron la vista bruscamente cruzando de brazos haciendo un "hmph". Pudo notarse como la cara de Téa recobraba fácilmente su carácter alegre y vivaz en tan solo unos segundos. Mientras Bakura y Tristan hablaban de la vestimenta de el lugar(super tema....),Yami y Yugi tenían una conversación privada.  
  
//¿Dónde estamos,Yugi?// /Nos acercamos al centro de El Cairo/ //Oh// /¿Quieres salir?/ //Si no te importa//. /Para nada,solo hay peleas y una réferi/. //Muy gracioso,luz..//.  
  
En un flash de luz,Yami apareció nuevamente.Pero no se dio cuenta de que Téa estaba cerca de él y se quedó petrificada del susto*¡Que no puede avisar o algo asi!*Pensó mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho para calmarse. Yami se volteó para ver a sus amigos y vió a Téa casi faltandole el aire.Le tardo unos segundo en saber que había pasado y rápidamente se disculpó.Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra ,se petrifió del terror ante la imagen que vió.  
  
La misma figura encapuchada de la tarde estaba a 5 centímetros detrás de Téa.  
  
"T-t-téa" Pero Téa solo se limito a mover la cabeza a un lado y parpadear."¿Qué pasa?" Téa se volteo solo para encontrarse con...nada.La figura había desaparecido en solo un parpadeo y ni siquiera Yami pudo notarlo.  
  
"¿Te sientes bien Yami?"Preguntó consternada.*Tal vez algo lo esta preocupando...* pensó mientras alzaba una ceja de confusión al faraón y una mirada de interrogación. Yami solo esta ahí,viendo el punto en donde el supuesto sujeto debería estar y que simplemente despareció.  
  
*Bien Yami,ahora Téa va a pensar que el sol te hizo mal*Pensó a sí mismo mientras se golpeaba mentalmente.  
  
"Si,estoy bien,es solo que.."Pero no pudo terminar su respuesta porque fue interrumpido por cierta rubia ojos violetas.  
  
"¡No se queden atrás!"Gritó desde unos considerables metros de distancia al ver que los dos se estaban separando del grupo,nisiquiera habían notado que sus amigos los habían rebasado por una buena distancia,y aún asi no se movían hasta que Yugi habló mentalmente con Yami.  
  
/¿Qué pasa Yami?/. //Nada de que preocuparse//. /¿Seguro?/. //Sinceramente...no//. /¿Quieres decir con eso?/. //Bueno yo-//.  
  
Y como si fuera una maldición,el faraón fue interrumpido por segunda vez en unos 5 minutos,pero esta vez fue su amiga que seguía mirándolo como un bicho raro.  
  
"Debemos irnos Yami,nos estamos quedando atrás"Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la dirección de sus amigos y volteando la cabeza para ver la mirada de Yami.  
  
"Si claro"Todo lo que tenía que decir se lo tragaron dos cortas y simples palabras.Pero aún asi,¿quién lo entendería?,nadie ha sido un faraón o ha estado en sus mismas circunstancias en el pasado ni en el presente,no tenía caso gastar sus palabras en explicaciones incomprensibles a los oídos humanos.*Tal vez...estoy mas solo en esto de lo que pensaba*Sus pensamientos dieron lugar a unos ojos tristes que no se habían mostrado hace mucho tiempo.  
  
¡¡El tiempo va volando!!*Pasa un reloj volando*Bueno...no me refería a eso exactamente....Hice un capítulo mas largo para las personas que les gusta leer en largas partes..PERO ME CANSE MUCHO!! Bueno ,mejor me voy a dormir...mmmm...ya. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


	4. Camino de regreso

Holaaa!! Perdón por tardarme tanto en esta fic pero estaba muy ocupada con los ensayos de una tabla gimnastica y con entrenamientos de porristas,pero TADA! Aquí estoy! Bueno disfruten y recuerden REVIEWS.!!!   
  
.,.··.,.Camino de regreso.,.··.,.  
  
"Bien,parece que ya llegamos"Dijo Mai mientras ella y el grupo miraban alrededor y al mismo tiempo caminaban hacia la gente acumulada en puestos.Al parecer Joey ,Tristan y Bakura se habían tranquilizado al ver muchas cosas que hacer aparte de pelearse entre si mismos y Bakura actuando como réferi. Tea por el otro lado no dejaba de ver a Yami Bueno tengo que admitirlo,estoy preocupada por él.Ella sabía que se estaba comportando muy extraño últimamente y para ella no le parecía muy convencedora su respuesta.No creo que pase nada malo......¿o si?...Pero antes de que pudiera pensar otro cosa,sintió un pequeño mareo como si la hubieran agitado mucho pero al los 10 segundos desapareció.Mala condición física ,Téapensó a si misma entre sus reproches.Era obvio que habían caminado mucho,y con una mezcla del ardiente sol de Egipto,creo que le estaba afectando un poco la caminata y el cansancio.Nada grave.  
  
La tarde había pasado muy rápido con todas las actividades que hicieron en un misma día,antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta,todo se estaba obscureciendo y el frío estaba empezando a llegar(tardes cálidas,noches frías,asi es el desierto!!).  
  
"¿Qué tipo de clima es este?"Preguntó Joey con mal humor,estaba totalmente desconcertado con el cambio de clima que casi pensó que era una de las profecías del Apocalipsis. "No te quejes Joey,nadie estaba preparado para esto"Dijo Bakura como si estuviera en defensa del clima. "Si,además,todos pensábamos que Egipto era siempre cálido"Se unió Tristan.  
  
"El clima de Egipto puede ser extremoso algunas veces,otras veces no,le gusta jugar con las personas" Dijo el faraón con su inconfundible voz.Él sabía muy bien como era el clima de Egipto porque había vivido ahí,y tampoco el clima lo molestaba porque estaba acostumbrado. Joey se tapaba los oídos de la voz de Mai reprochando porque había venido y quejandose de todo(no tengo nada en contra de Mai,enserio!!!)y Joey imitandola de forma amenazadora.  
  
Téa solo estaba callada y miraba hacia el suelo mientras temblaba del frío tan intenso.Podía sentir como el frío se iba a todo su cuerpo de cabeza a pies.Si fuera por ella,se tiraría al suelo para descansar de el recorrido,pero ella no podía pedir a sus amigos que se detuvieran sólo porque ella estaba cansada,en vez de eso le hizo una pregunta sencilla a la persona más cerca de ella.  
  
"¿Cuánto falta para llegar?"  
  
"Yami sintió como su comprensión se elevaba al ver el cansancio de Téa al mantener su pié firme en el suelo y mantenerse sin frío.Desgraciadamente,nisiquiera el antiguo regidor tenía idea de que tan lejos o que tan cerca se encontraban del lugar.  
  
"Bueno.....no lo sé exactamente"  
  
Lo único que se pudo escuchar después fue un leve suspiro de Téa.Si Yami hubiera traído un abrigo se lo prestaría,pero ...  
  
1.-Egipto,clima extremadamente caliente. 2.-Si usas ropa,algo muy ligero. 3.-¿Cómo se les hizo tan tarde?.  
  
En tres simples puntos toda la situación se resumía.  
  
Sin embargo,el grupo de amigos pronto pudo ver una serie de pequeñas luces....¿luciérnagas?...no...esas son verde...mm¿podría ser?.Y como un rayo,Yami pudo escuchar una serie de gritos de alegría.  
  
"¡Sii la ciudad!". "¡A comer se ha dicho!". ".....Por fin". "¡¡Ya era hora!!"  
  
Todos se apresuraron y corrieron hacia el hotel,cada quien tenía sus propias necesidades...bueno..casi todos.Téa y Yami solo se quedaron ahí algo sorprendidos,¿Por qué no corrieron?Bueno,Téa estaba totalmente cansada para ir corriendo como una loca desesperada y Yami era algo serio para hacer ese tipo de cosas,Yugi lo haría,pero no Yami.  
  
Por simple curiosidad,Yami lanzó una mirada a Téa.Yami se preguntaba porqué Téa estaría se veía tan cansada si solo fue el camino de regreso.Respiraba muy fuerte y seguido e como si hubiera acabado de correr un maratón.El sudor la estaba invadiendo y se veía como si estuviera apunto de desplomarse en el suelo.Eso no es normal...pensó YamiTal vez no sea médico,pero no se necesitaba de experiencia para saber que algo le pasaba.  
  
"¿Estas bien,Téa?"Preguntó con ojos de preocupación y alzando una ceja.  
  
"Si,estoy bien.¿Porqué preguntas?"Esa pregunta le había intrigando mucho a Téa,¿en verdad se veía tan mal para que incluso el misterioso Yami se preocupara?.  
  
"Te veo algo cansada"Yami trató de usar las explicaciones más cortas pero más significantes.  
  
"Es solo el viaje"Afirmó Téa mientras levantaba los hombros en signo de que no importaba.  
  
La noche fue cayendo totalmente hasta que quedó un cielo azul marino casi negro en la ciudad de Egipto....  
  
Daaaaa 


	5. Una pequeña fiebre,nada serio

"¡Buenos días a todos!"Saludo el abuelo con una cálida sonrisa.  
  
Ayer en la noche todos estaban muy cansados y sólo se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones sin nada más que decir que unas simples buenas noches. Al día siguiente el primero que se despertó fue el abuelo ,más tarde Yugi(que se intercambió el lugar con Yami),Joey,Mai,Bakura,Tristan y después Joey. Se habían reunido en el vestíbulo donde es de costumbre y estaban tan entretenidos en la conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que les faltaba alguien,excepto cierto faraón...  
  
Aibou...¿Dónde está Téa?. /....Es extraño,ella es de las primeras que se levanta y nunca llega tarde a algo/. Tal vez deberías preguntar. /Deacuerdo/.  
  
"Ehh...Mai,¿Has visto a Téa?"Pregunto Yugi saliéndose de la conversación de Yami. Mai hizo un gesto extraño y alzo una ceja en señal de confusión."¿No te dijo Téa que conseguí mi propio dormitorio?" La única respuesta de Yugi fue una señal de desaprobación con la cabeza. "Sí,ayer me dieron la noticia de que una habitación estaba desocupada,asi que la tomé"Dijo Mai con una voz felíz y soñadora,pero tuvo que volver a la realidad cuando Jeoy empezó a tirar el desayuno a Tristan y Bakura. "¡¡JOEY WHEELER!!"Gritó Mai mientras esquivaba uno de los ataques de comida del Jeoy,que sólo se reía a carcajadas de todos. Al ver esto,Yugi regresó otra vez con su voz interna.  
  
/Supongo que lo escuchaste,¿verdad?/. Así es. /¿Que deberíamos hacer?/. Tal vez todavía este en el dormitorio,podriamos despertarla. /¡De ninguna manera! ¿¡Nunca has visto a Téa enojada cuando la despiertan verdad?!/. No. /¡Entonces hazlo TÚ!/. ¡¡Yugi!!.....oh bueno,¿de todosmodos es mi turno ,no es así?. /Sí/. Bien.  
  
Y en sólo 5 segundos ,el faraón apareció.  
  
"Discúlpenme un momento"Dijo gentilmente(ah que educado !!)mientras se retiraba de el vestíbulo y se dirigía hacia la habitación de Téa.  
  
Cuando llegó a su destino tocó la puerta primero............nada. "Mmmm.....¿Téa?...¿Téa,estas ahí?. Se quedó ahí un momento esperando por una respuesta......nada. Esta vez Yami se estaba desesperando pero al mismo tiempo se estaba preocupando.¿No puedes quedarte ahí parado como si nada pasara verdad?.Yami giró la perilla y la abrió lentamente(no es nada de terror,ok?)para encontrarse con una Téa durmiente. A la imagen de esto,Yami dio un suspiro de alivio y se acercó lentamente con intenciones de despertarla.  
  
"Téa....¡Téa!..¿Téa?...." Pero al observarla un poco más cerca se dio cuenta de que estaba con gotas de sudor,respirando muy fuerte y con un tono rosa en la cara,como si se estuviera sonrojando pero de una forma muy extraña. Le tomó unos segundos comprender lo que pasaba Oh,no....fiebre. Para cerciorarse de que estaba en lo correcto, alzo su mano y la puso su frente.Si,parecía que estaba ardiendo y que no se quedaría ahí.  
  
Pero en el toque que hizo,Téa reacciono el alerta haciendo que Yami diera un paso atrás en defensa y susto. "¿Yami?¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"Dijo mientras trataba de ponerse en pié pero sus intentos eran en vano,parecía que algo la atraía a la cama como si fuera una roca pesada. "No intentes levantarte,estas muy débil"Dijo Yami mientras le dirijia una mirada de preocupación y concierno. "No entiendo"Dijo mientras que se levantaba lentamente y haciendo caras de dolor,pero ella era muy terca. "Téa no-"Pero antes de que pudiera terminar ,tuvo que tomar a Téa para que no se callera por su falta de equilibrio y terminó suavemente en los brazos protectores de Yami().Miró hacia arriba y encontró unos ojos violetas llenos de preocupación.Pero antes de que los dos pudieran hacer algo,Téa se levantó de un salto y ambas caras rojas como tomates miraron a otra parte. "L-l-lo siento"Tartamudeó Téa¡¡Este es el momento más embarazoso de mi vida!!,Debí caerme en el piso o algo asi!! Yami no sabía que pensar o que decir,¡él solo la tomo antes de que se callera!no tenia la culpa y no fue intencional. "Ehh...tal vez deba irme con los demás"Murmuró Téa mientras se alejaba de la habitación. Yami estaba ahí parado mirando a la nada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer¡Porque la dejé ir!.¡Tiene fiebre y no lo sabe!Pero Yami recapacitó un momentoTal vez no esté tan mal,pudo levantarse....además no creo que ella haga caso en quedarse en cama....lo mejor será solo vigilarla y ayudarla en lo que necesita Y con su decisión mental realizada,se marchó hacia donde estaban todos. 


End file.
